Poison
by Darkraven144
Summary: Uma família é assassinada, Stephanie precisa descobrir quem foi e porquê.


Título: Poison

Autor: Dark_Raven

Beta: Anis*

Categoria: Múltiplas revistas, Batgirl: Stephanie brown

Disclaimer: Não possuo os direitos, escrevo por fã. Bryan Q. Miller é o criador da personagem como batgirl.

Advertência: nenhuma

A faculdade de Gotham City estava agitada, parecia que os testes de fim de ano estavam começando a preocupar todos os estudantes daquele local. Muitos estavam sentados nas sombras que as árvores proviam, outros ficavam nas mesas do refeitório tentando alimentar-se ao mesmo tempo em que liam seus livros e textos extensos.

A mesa da professora auxiliar Bárbara Gordon estava atolada de coisas que precisava corrigir. Desde que entrara na faculdade, não tinha tempo para acompanhar os passos de sua pupila Stephanie Brown, por isso procurava manter contato com ela na faculdade e deixar o trabalho de auxiliar a vigilante para Wendy, a Servidor, outra pupila, mas da grande Oráculo, uma hacker que já havia até roubado dados dos computadores da Lexcorp em uma tentativa desesperada de salvar um amigo.

Não possuía grandes preocupações com os trabalhos da garota na faculdade, sabia que sua inteligência e perícia forense mostravam-se eficazes nas provas que todos precisavam fazer. Muitas das razões lógicas que Stephanie empenhava-se em aprender com Bárbara nos tempos de conversa entre um treinamento e outro eram refletidos nas matérias. Bárbara sabia que ela absorvia tudo o que ela estava ensinando para que não houvesse mais problemas em sua vida, ou que não a levasse à morte. Stephanie nunca assumiria, mas estava cansada de ter que dissertar sobre suas atitudes como heroína e suas escolhas como pessoa. Ela havia escolhido aquele caminho e não iria voltar atrás, sacrifícios tinham sido feitos pela garota que ela nunca iria se arrepender. Ou era o que Bárbara pensava.

- Babs... Babs! - gritou Stephanie deitando seu queixo em seu caderno, demonstrando cansaço e tédio. - Você focou para o nada há um tempo e não voltou mais... Estou me sentindo abandonada!  
Bárbara recuperou-se dos devaneios rapidamente ao ouvir a voz da garota. Estava precisando de um momento para descanso, fazia dias que não deitava a cabeça em seu travesseiro. Mas todo seu orgulho não permitia que demonstrasse tal sentimento à sua parceira. Afinal, Stephanie possuía uma energia e vitalidade infindável que afetava qualquer um que estivesse próximo. Toda a escuridão que um dia "Oráculo" sentiu, estava dissipando aos poucos, ela considerava a garota como uma irmã mais nova que precisava de direção para não se perder. Isso havia lhe dado uma nova esperança, uma mudança de perspectiva.

- Ah, me desculpe Stephanie. Vamos terminar por hoje, certo? – disse Bárbara virando-se para sair da sala.

- Ei, Babs! Calma, diz aí o que tá pegando! – Stephanie saltou da cadeira em que estava, fazendo um vento ao lado de Bárbara e colocando-se entre a porta e a mulher. – Você tá meio estranha hoje, tem algo te incomodando?

Ela não possuía o costume de abrir-se com ninguém, pois não era mais necessário. A vida inteira dela foi um mar de confusões e de tristezas. Perdera sua mãe quando pequena, quase perdia seu pai por causa do trabalho de comissário de Gotham. Tentando chamar a atenção dele, colocou-se como vigilante. Por causa do trabalho de seu pai, perdeu os movimentos da perna e acabou na cadeira de rodas em que se encontrava no momento. Nada que pudesse fazer tirava a dor de seu coração.

- Nada, garota. Vá pra casa ou converse com a Wendy para que vocês duas arranjem um caso. Estou indo para Metrópolis hoje encontrar com a Caçadora e a Canário. – disse arrancando a loira de sua frente e saindo.

Stephanie tirou a franja de seu olho, encostou o ombro no parapeito da porta e deitou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Sabia que Bárbara estava mal, por isso havia deixado-a sair sem mais questionamentos. Ela estava caminhando para ser uma ótima Batgirl, e não gostaria que a antiga tentasse arrancar seus cabelos com apenas dois batarangues.

***

Casa dos Brown

- Mãããe! Chegueeei! – gritou Stephanie ao abrir a porta de madeira de cerejeira envernizada. O silêncio estava tomando conta da casa, a garota imaginou que a Dra. Brown não havia retornado de seu plantão. Subiu, então, para seu quarto e fechou a porta. – Que bom, hoje não tenho tantos impedimentos.

Olhou para a escrivaninha e viu que seus livros de Filosofia e Ciência da Computação jaziam há dias em cima dela sem nem terem sido abertos uma vez. A faculdade estava começando a se tornar complicada e praticamente impossível de equilibrar as duas vidas. Mas, mesmo com tantas coisas para se fazer, olhou para a janela que já mostrava a escuridão da cidade e barulhos de sirene, sentiu em seu interior um ímpeto quase que instintivo para sair. Seu mundo era lá fora, sua maior vontade era estar lá com aquela roupa preta e roxa. Ser a justiceira da cidade.

"Atenção viaturas localizadas na região treze-dê ! Sequestro relâmpago registrado, seguido de morte em uma casa da rua sessenta com a vinte e seis, número oitenta e nove. Não foi encontrado nenhum rastro de arrombamento. A pessoa seqüestrada é uma menina de cinco anos, loira. Adotiva. Nome: Hayley Thompson. Todas as viaturas sigam para o local."

A porta do armário foi aberta com rapidez enquanto o rádio policial clandestino que ela dispunha em seu quarto dava o resto dos detalhes do caso. Stephanie não podia perder tempo, um seqüestro era algo que ela não conseguia aceitar. De todos os crimes que ela havia presenciado, de todas as mortes que ela tinha visto e passado, seqüestro era algo que ela não conseguia aceitar e interiorizar como um crime qualquer como todos os outros. Isso mexia profundamente com seu coração. Desde que Máscara Negra sequestrara Stephanie, sentia-se mal somente de imaginar outras garotas passando pelo mesmo. Não podia imaginar que tipo de tortura poderiam estar passando, quais os pensamentos que elas estariam pensando, se elas culpariam seus pais, seus avós, ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse para que a dor de seu coração sumisse.

Stephanie quase não conseguia agüentar-se em pé somente de cogitar que poderiam estar fazendo coisas horríveis com a garotinha de cinco anos. Estranhamente, sentia-se comovida com a aparência da garota. Ela era loira, igual a si mesma, havia sido seqüestrada de forma intangível para a polícia, sumido de uma forma cruel e sem escrúpulos. Conseguia sentir em seu corpo e em todas suas entranhas o que uma mãe poderia sentir. Lembrou da pequena filha que dera para adoção, imaginava que teria a mesma idade que esta garota. Por isso, captava todo o sentimento que aquela mãe poderia estar sentindo.

- Servidor? – Disse Batgirl à sua escuta escondida em sua orelha direita.

- Sim? – respondeu Wendy "Servidor" Harris, filha do vilão Calculador, ex- Titã. Perdera seu irmão em um ataque surpresa à Torre e isso havia deixado-a imóvel da cintura para baixo. Stephanie sabia que não era somente si mesma que havia passado por muitas coisas, sentia uma compaixão por Wendy como ninguém. Tentava manter uma amizade e uma conversa sempre que possível, para tentar amenizar a dor da garota que lembrava de seu irmão gêmeo a todo momento.

- Ouviu o que o Radio Patrulha informou? – perguntou.

- Ouvi. – Wendy digitava no computador de bordo da base de operações procurando qualquer sinal eletroeletrônico ou físico deixado na cena do crime e seus arredores. - Estou tentando rastrear qualquer câmera de vigilância ou alguma webcam conectada na casa, mas me parece que a casa encontra-se em uma periferia de Gotham. Ou seja, nada de câmeras que não estejam nas mãos das gangues.

- Eu sei que a sessão que a polícia indicou é a sessão da Colina. Imagino que Onix não esteja fazendo um bom trabalho para o Morcegão sendo a líder dessa gangue, já que houve um seqüestro bem embaixo do nariz dela. – A vigilante saltava de prédio em prédio, indo rapidamente para o local do crime. Tentando pegar atalhos para que não demorasse mais e a polícia tirasse todas as pistas possíveis de se ver.

O Departamento de Polícia de Gotham City não possuía armas de última geração nem carros modelo 2012, mas tinha uma perícia sem igual. Em todo esse tempo de existência do Batman, a polícia precisou de vários detetives experientes para poder resolver os casos que o morcego deixava para trás. Mas, mesmo assim, Batman conseguia desvendar os mistérios no qual ele havia dado prioridade e, no fim da noite por pura diversão, resolvia os mistérios envolvidos em casos pequenos.

Dada à concorrência, a DPGC viu-se instigada a melhorar. Foi útil para controle de várias guerras civis que Gotham havia passado. A última, conhecida mundialmente como "Jogos de Guerra" teve uma presença crucial no controle dos rebeldes. Mesmo ainda acreditando que Batman havia sido o maior culpado para a implosão da guerra, não conseguiam deixar de agradecer aos trabalhos servidos por seu grupo de vigilantes. Stephanie fora um deles, aquela que começou toda a briga, quando ainda usava o manto de Salteadora e, incessantemente, tentava conseguir a aprovação de Bruce. Hoje ela sentia que não precisava mais, tinha o que queria. O morcego no peito.

***


End file.
